OUAT Reacts
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: In which several of your favorite fairytale characters react to viral YouTube videos. Similar to TheFineBros channel, we are proud to present OUAT Reacts! THREESHOT, but may continue. (I do not on anything.) T for graphic activity.
1. Happy Tree Friends

_**Soo... This is a brand new Once Upon A Time fic! Basically, the idea is that fairytale characters (Regina, Gold, Henry, Emma, Snow, David, Granny, etcetera) will watch viral videos and comment on them, similar to TheFineBros YouTube channel in which they allow kids/elders/teens to watch videos and react. Thus the name OUaT Reacts.**_

_**In case you're curious, I'm writing this with my best friend, Nicole, so she and I will be the ones showing the videos to everyone... Don't worry, we're mainly going to just ask questions about the videos and all that. It'll be like we aren't even there. :)**_

_**This is gonna be a oneshot, but if you want it to continue, I promise it will! :)**_

* * *

In a tiny box in the corner of a screen, a little slogan titled "Happy Tree Friends" was written in big, bold letters.

"You serious?" Emma mumbled. The screen quickly changed to a very disturbed Regina Mills. Underneath her image were the letters "REGINA MILLS, PSYCHO MOTHER AND EVIL QUEEN".

"I do hope I'm not wasting my time here," she mumbled angrily. "I was already forced to watch ten years' worth of children's cartoons, I do not need to see any more." The screen changed to a peeved Rumplestiltskin, with the letters underneath his own image spelling out "RUMPLESTILTSKIN, FORMER DARK ONE AND HOT DUDE OVERALL".

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the sight of a pink squirrel-looking creature playing with another blue squirrel-thing. Both were chattering excitedly.

"Umm, guys, I'm not four anymore," Henry said sarcastically as the screen changed to him, underneath his confused face were the words "HENRY MILLS, AWESOME PERSON".

"This is so cute," Snow said, the words underneath the screen changing to "MARY MARGARET, ANIMAL LOVER". "Look at the wittle tiny sweet squirrels!" she cooed, making funny faces at the screen.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Prince Charming wondered as the pink squirrel took out a very large knife and began to cut a little lemon. "PRINCE CHARMING, OVERALL HERO/FOP".

The screen flicked back to Snow. As if on cue, a tiny little crooked nail fell onto the table. "Oh, no," she exclaimed.

Henry grinned. "Is it gonna get interesting now?"

"This doesn't look too good," Belle said. "PRETTY CHICK IN A YELLOW DRESS, WE DON'T KNOW HER NAME," the screen read.

"AHHH!" Snow screamed as the sign suddenly swung down and hit the pink squirrel in the face, brutally tearing off the pink fuzz on his face.

"Bloody hell," Hook said, giving a nervous look at the camera. "KILLIAN JONES, RANDOM SEXY PIRATE," the screen read.

Meanwhile, Henry had a look of horror on his face. "Umm..." was all he could really say. "That is really, really, gross."

"Oh my god," Cora said, putting a hand up to her mouth. "I can't watch."

"CORA MILLS, MOTHER OF REGINA MILLS AND A SOCIOPATH".

"Eww," Regina mumbled, trying to tear her eyes away from the screen.

"That is really really nasty," Charming mumbled as the sign swung down another time and hit the blue squirrel in the face, his eye popping clean out of his skull. "I'm sorry, but it's really nasty."

"NOOOOO!" Snow screamed, the speakers of a dozen viewers nearly exploding.

As if on cue, the pink squirrel grabbed the blue squirrel's eyes. Obviously mistaking it for a lemon, he cut it in half, blood oozing out.

"It's so nasty, I can't look," Henry said, even though he was laughing hysterically. "It's so gross."

"Um, this is... interesting," Gold said, although he looked a shade paler than usual. The pink squirrel took a half of the eye and juiced it, before pouring the red liquid into a cup.

"Oh my god," Emma whispered.

"NO!" Snow screamed as soon as the screen went dark and showed the logo again. "I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS TORTURE!"

"Bloody hell," Hook mumbled.

Henry was still laughing and mumbling how gross it was.

"Well, this is seriously f*cked up," Cora mumbled as the screen showed a blue moose sitting in a car, adjusting his mirror. The screen zoomed out to show a family of ducks crossing the road, the same moment the moose pulled out a razor and began shaving.

"Who the f*ck shaves in a f*cking car?" Charming wondered.

The screen briefly flicked back to Snow, who was almost crying tears of blood at this moment. "STOP!" she screamed as the moose suddenly noticed the ducks and hit the brakes, the razor cutting through his neck.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home," Cora was mumbling, her eyes were closed and she was pale as a sheet. Blood oozed out from the cut on the moose's neck and sprayed onto the window, the car swerving and losing a wheel.

"Oh my god," Belle was mumbling over and over. A cute looking beaver showed up, fixed the car, and the moose waved goodbye. Just as the beaver was turning to leave, the moose backed up the car and hit the beaver square in the heart.

"It's so gross," Henry was saying as he continued to laugh.

"This is..." Cora looked up at the screen just as the moose began to drive the car forward. The beaver's tail caught under the wheel and he was sucked under, vomiting up his guts as he went down. "This is really-" she paused as the screen changed to the moose hunched over in a pool of his own blood as tiny ducklings swam around in the wet red stuff. "This is actually pretty funny."

"Is it over yet?" Emma mumbled, briefly opening her eyes.

"One more," Samantha promised giving the blonde a wink.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Emma screamed.

"Is this one gonna be scary?" Snow wondered as the screen showed a tiny purple beaver running with a yellow lollipop in his hand. As if on cue, he tripped over a log and the lollipop lodged itself under his eye.

"Well, that's why you don't run with pencils," Cora quipped, a smile spreading its way across her face as the beaver yanked out the lollipop, his eye flying up into the sky attached by a single bloody thread.

"This is really morbid, and I'm the Evil Queen," Regina gasped, staring at the screen as the eye flew up and stuck onto a tree branch.

"EWW!" Henry yelped, although he was still laughing.

"No words," Hook mumbled as the beaver reached for his eye.

"Phew," Snow sighed as she saw a woodpecker approach the eye on the tree. "He's gonna help his friend, right?" she watched, fascinated, as the woodpecker slowly began to peck on the beaver's eye. The beaver lost his balance and fell off the tree by a cliff, held up merely by the bloody red string in his eye. "EWWW!" she shrieked, planting her face on the desk and closing her eyes.

"I don't think I like cartoons any more," Belle whispered.

"That's some serious sh*t," Gold mumbled as the beaver began to try to pull himself back up with his bloody eye-string. Instead, he lost his grip, fell, and his entire eye-string fell out pulling his guts out along with it.

The screen finally went dark. "What the f*ck was that?" Emma gasped.

"QUESTION TIME."

"So, can you tell me what you just watched?" Nicole asked the group.

"Frickin' horror cartoons," Regina answered smoothly.

"A nightmare come true," Belle replied.

"It was so gross," Henry said as he continued to laugh.

"Happy Tree Friends," Charming answered.

"NOOOO!" Snow sobbed. "It was terrible!"

"The devil's cartoons," Cora answered.

"When you first saw the title, what did you think it was going to be like?" Samantha pressed.

"Kids cartoons," Regina mumbled.

"Something like Barney," Henry replied.

"I thought it was going to be happy animals skipping through a meadow singing happy working songs," Snow whispered. "But I was so wrong."

"I thought it was gonna be like Snow's dreams," Charming replied smoothly. "Only it was just like her nightmares."

"Something Belle would like," Gold replied.

"Creepy as f*ck," Emma mumbled. "But... it was actually kind of funny," she admitted.

"What was your opinion after you saw the show?" Nicole pressed.

"Creepier than f*ck," Emma said. "But it was still funny."

"Morbidly morbid," Regina replied.

"Hilarious," Cora cackled. "Do you know where I can watch more of these things?"

"Scarier than Cows&Cows&Cows," Henry replied. "And that is some scary stuff."

"SO SAD!" Snow sobbed.

"Did you like the videos?" Samantha asked.

"NO!" Snow screamed.

"They were terrible," Charming gasped.

"Horrible things," Gold replied.

"I thought it was cute," Belle admitted.

"Terrifying," Henry replied. "Definitely not."

"HELL YEAH!" Cora screamed.

"I don't know," Hook mumbled.

"I can't believe you even asked me that, of course the answer is no," Regina replied smoothly.

"Thanks for watching our first episode, and we hope to see you later!" Regina said as the screen changed.

"Remember to comment and tell us what we should watch next!" Henry called.

"Just please, please, NOTHING SCARY!" Snow screamed as the screen went dark.

"It's dark in here," Belle mumbled.


	2. Charlie The Unicorn (1, 2, 3, and 4)

"Now what?" Cora whimpered as the screen showed two fuzzy unicorn figures excitedly talking to a gray unicorn lying on the ground.

"360p, we meet again," Henry said with a grin.

"This is... weird," Emma commented as the unicorns continued to chatter about a 'candy mountain'.

"What the f*ck?" Charming wondered. "This looks like another one of Snow's dreams."

"AWW THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Snow squealed. "They look like wittle cutie wootie wunicorns!"

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home," Neal was saying. The words 'WITCHCRAFT SUPPORTER' appeared under his image.

"I'm sorry, but was someone seriously drunk when they made this? Because I want some of what they're having," Lacey said with a smirk.

"I'm seriously scared," Belle whimpered from next to Lacey. "Of the video, I mean. because of the unicorns. You know."

"Candy mountain, Charlie, candy mountain!" Henry mimicked. "I love Charlie the Unicorn, he reminds me a little of Eeyore," he said to the camerawoman.

"What- why are those letters singing?" Cora wondered as the red letters on the mountain unattached themselves and danced happily. "Is this what the youth nowadays is watching?"

"Seriously, what are they on?" Lacey wondered.

"I'm sorry, but what is this?" Gold wondered blandly.

"Damn it, they took my freaking kidney!" Charlie and Henry exclaimed at the same time.

"Why would they take his kitty away from him?" Snow wondered.

* * *

"Charlie! Glub glub! Glub glub!"

"Not another one," Emma groaned.

"The last one was enough, thank you," Cora said. "I prefer Happy Tree Friends to this any day."

"I freaking hate these cartoons," Lacey grumbled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Lacey," Belle said sulkily.

"The medallion," Henry mimicked word for word. "Sorry, I really like these things. grace showed them to me at school."

"Aaand we're back to the 'normal' part of Youtube again," Emma mumbled.

"Charlie, you look quite down, with your big sad eyes, and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so gray!" the computer sang. Cora chuckled.

"It's funny, you know, because the unicorn what's-his-face is gray," she said, amused, before pausing. "Wait... did he say 'gray' or 'gay'?"

"This is weird," Charming said slowly.

"BANANAS!" Snow screamed. "BA BA BA BA BA BANANAS!" Samantha hurriedly changed the screen to someone else.

"Why does he have to put a banana in his ear?" Belle wondered.

"Because the drunk cartoons think that it's gonna make him happy," Lacey told her.

"How... fascinating," Belle murmured.

* * *

"What now?" Cora whimpered as the screen showed Charlie lying on the ground again.

"Oh, no, this is the snowman one, right?" Henry wondered.

"This is weird," Charming mumbled as the unicorns showed Charlie a giant duck sitting in the river. "Well, then again, everything you show us is weird," he added as an afterthought.

"Ring ring?" "Hello?" "Ring ring?" "Hello?" "YOU HAVE A BAD CONNECTION!" "Time to go down below intot he liquid abyss!" the unicorns chanted excitedly.

"Oh, no, it's sinking," Snow said, horrified. "Are they gonna die?"

"Lol, the door," Henry said, before pausing. "Did I just say 'lol'?"

"Wow, that's a really deep door," Regina said sarcastically.

"This is weirder than Storybrooke," Neal commented.

"Singing? Again? Really, guys?" Emma mumbled as an odd sea creature resembling a goat-like narwhal began to sing.

"I LOVE THAT STARFISH!" Snow screamed. "HE'S SO ADORABLE!"

"It's official, I hereby ship Starcorn," Emma said happily. "Just next to my SwabQueen ship, my awesome ReginaxCottonSwab ship. THIS SHIP WILL SAIL!"

"Right, and my cat is on fire," Nicole from behind the camera joked.

* * *

"I'm getting scared, you guys," Cora said as the screen showed the fourth and final Charlie the Unicorn video.

"Wow. Is it normal to get high on something so many times?" Lacey wondered. "I have to test that out for myself."

"UNIIIICOOOORNS!" Charming droned. "Wait... corn sounds like porn. Does that mean we're watching Uniporn?" he looked at Nicole. "Guys?"

"I am the millipede, I am amazing," Henry sang. "God, I love this song."

"Hi, Charlie, we've gotten bored of you and the moon, so we're gonna blow it up," the computer spoke.

"Who even likes such violent things?" Snow wondered, horrified. "Why would you want to watch that?"

"Is Charlie gonna die?" Charming wondered anxiously.

"NO! OH MY GOD NOT CHARLIE- wait, why is there that Starfish again?" Cora wondered.

"What did you just show me?" Snow wondered as the screen went dark.

* * *

"So what did you just watch?" Samantha asked.

"Horror cartoons," Cora said simply.

"Snow White's dreams," Regina said bluntly.

"The best and most happiest videos ever, except for when it was violent," Snow said dreamily.

"Uniporn," Charming said quickly. "Those really were a bunch of h*rny uniporns."

"The result of crystal meth and too much alcohol," Lacey said with a sigh, even though she was smiling.

"No comment," Belle said.

* * *

R&R!

Nicole: So my cat was all like "Nicole stop setting me on fire", and I was all like "but I need to say MY CAT IS ON FIRE", and she was all like "facepalm", and I was all like "I know right", and she was all like "LOL", and I was all like "STARFISH", and she was all like "bye", and then like she left the room, and I was all like "why am I talking like this"?


	3. SLENDER

"Oh no, you guys," Henry groaned when he saw the screen display the words "SLENDER".

"F*ck you!" Cora screamed. "Not Slender!"

"It's dark in here," Belle whispered as she saw the screen flick to a forest.

"Slender," Charming said. "Huh. Where are all the hot slender chicks?" he wondered as the screen changed to a forest.

"Damn it," Emma cursed. "This is a video game, isn't it?"

"Slender... I wonder if he's actually a woman? Maybe he's Slenderwoman but he just pretends to be a boy," Cora thought as she moved her character around on screen. "Maybe it's a crossdresser! Maybe that's why she doesn't have a face!" she gasped.

"I'm not going to cry... not going to cry..." Emma whimpered as she slowly stalked around onscreen. Quite suddenly, the screen flashed black and white. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"It's dark in here," Belle whispered.

"Ooh, a flower. Ooh, another flower," Snow said happily. "Ooh- OH MY GOD IT'S SLENDER! ...Wait, just another flower."

"Slendyyyyyyyyyyyy! Come and get me!" Henry joked as he walked around onscreen flicking his flashlight on and off. "Seriously, you're just going to- OH MY GOD!"

"Man, I just realized your head looks like a white potato," Regina commented as she saw a quick flash of Slender before he vanished. "GASP! I just realized that white potato reminds me of Bunnicula. Does that mean that Slender was attacked by a bunny rabbit?!" Regina shrieked.

"FOR NARNIA!" Gold screamed as he tore towards Slender, the screen fuzzing out. "Well, that was a short-lived adventure," he commented as it pulled him to the '0 out of 7 signs collected' screen.

"I like your shoes," Henry said with a grin as he ran away from the creature.

"NO NO NO YOU AREN'T KILLING ME THIS TIME, POTATO FACE!" Regina shrieked hysterically.

"AAAAH!" Belle shrieked.

"You know what's funny, for some reason, I realized that a lot of Disney characters narrate everything that's happening around them in a song," Regina mumbled as she continued to play, here eyes glued to the screen. She paused.

"Maybe I should do that," she decided finally.

"I don't get this. Where do I go?" Cora wondered, her character walked up to a tree and she saw a page. She clicked on the mouse and took the paper off. "AAAH!" she suddenly screamed. "THE PAGE, IT DISAPPEARED!"

"It was a predominantly dark night. As I trudged down the path, I saw my first sign. I eagerly grabbed it. However, as soon as I whirled around, I was greeted by the venomous stare of a potato head," Regina continued to narrate.

"Why do people even like this kind of stuff?" Charming wondered. "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!" he screamed as he rounded a corner and saw Slender. The screen fuzzed out and then went dark.

"GUYS!" Charming yelled. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! HAVE I BEEN CORA'D AGAIN?"

"QUESTION TIME!"

"So what did you just play?" Scarlet asked.

"Slender," Henry answered.

"Waaah!" Charming bawled.

"Something," Gold said very slowly.

"Slender thing?" Regina tried. "I've heard about it before, I think."

"Wmm," Belle whimpered.

"What was the game about?" Scarlet asked in a monotone voice.

"There was... a... this... THERE WAS JUST THIS GUY OKAY?" Belle screamed.

"THE PAGE IS EVIL! IT IS A DEVIL!" Cora screamed. Underneath her name, the letters appeared "CORA'S WORDS OF WISDOM".

"You were running- well, walking from this guy with a potato face," Regina said bluntly. "Oh, yeah, and it sounded like your character was eating potato chips. Maybe that's why he was pissed."

"I... WAA!" Charming bawled.

"Thanks for watching OUAT Reacts!" Belle yelled happily.

"Be sure to review, follow, and favorite!" Regina exclaimed slowly.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE PAGE!" Cora screamed as the screen began to darken. "IT IS EVIL! EVIIIL!" The screen went completely black.

"It's dark in here," Belle said.


End file.
